


The Amazing Stranger

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [41]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Something interesting happens during a visit to the market.





	The Amazing Stranger

One day at a jewelry shop,  
I met a man selling rings,  
For money he wanted to swap,  
But I really wanted some sings.  
  
"Got any sings?" asked I.  
"For that's how I'll spend my money."  
"No sings here!" said the guy.  
He seemed to find it quite funny.  
  
"We've got some lovely cakes,  
I'll give you a very fine price."  
"I'd rather have some snakes."  
The man blinked rapidly thrice.  
  
The man seemed exceptionally brainy,  
And his manner was strangely amused.  
He wasn't what I would call zany,  
Great disdain he noticeably oozed.  
  
Like others, he thought I was odd,  
Some say I'm a bit amazing.  
Still he gave me a courteous nod,  
As if he thought I was plenty blazing.  
  
So in search of my goal I departed,  
But before the jewelry shop could I leave,  
The man came running full-hearted,  
"I _can_ help you I believe."  
  
"Rings, sings, you shall find.  
Cakes, snakes, you can get.  
You must now open your mind,  
And get down to Gray Market.  
  
So to Gray Market I decided to go,  
In search of the sings I craved.  
The winds it did eerily blow.  
But I felt that the day could be saved.  
  
There were stalls selling apples,  
Cakes in many shades.  
There were even stalls selling pineapples  
People were scattered from many trades  
  
I was greeted by a peculiar lady,  
She seemed to be rather amazing  
I couldn't help thinking she might be quite shady.  
I wondered if she was at all blazing.  
  
Before I could open my mouth,  
She shouted, "For you, I have some sings!"  
I headed towards her, to the south,  
Past some cakes and rings.  
  
"But how did you know?" I asked,  
"Do you want them or not?" she did say.  
Silently, the sings she passed.  
Then vanished before I could pay.  
  
As I walked away I hard a crackle  
Or was it, perhaps, a hushed cackle?


End file.
